In noctem
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: In the night Sai finds that although vivid nightmares come, they can also be chased away. Sweet family moment. SaiIno one shot #1


**I love this trio so here's a one shot.**

* * *

Suddenly Sai's eyes shot open and he gasped as he flew up into a sitting position.

"Ahh!" Sai breathed out automatically as his hands went to grasp his chest. His heart was beating heavily there while a cold sweat, chilled his body. Sai's eyes were quick to scan his surroundings. However, as the pale shinobi looked around, he quickly clocked that he was no longer in a forest but in a comfortable room decorated with paintings. The air was silent for it was the dead of night and in the darkness, Sai sighed out as his hands moved to hold his head.

A nightmare, it was just a nightmare.

Sai had come to realise that there were certain emotions that he did not care for: Guilt was one of them. It was only during the years of his emotional reawakening had Sai begun to feel guilt. The source of which came from his past actions during his service as a member of the root. He had done unspeakable things, and the people he had killed were now coming back to haunt him. This was one of those nights were his memories had caused guilt to seep into his subconscious, and Sai wondered what had happened during the day to trigger the resurfacing of such old memories.

Sai expelled a tired sigh before he rose from his bed. In doing so though he made it a point not to disturb the sleeping figure next to him, lest he wished to get punched. Sai found a momentary smile touch his lips as he took in the sight of Ino. Much to his satisfaction, her long hair was free from its ponytail and was reminiscent of a cascade of golden sunshine. Sai had come to prefer her hair loose, and although now, it covered half of Ino's face, he could still see that she was hugging her pillow to her cheek. She was so at peace, and he took solace in that. Ino had become a physical reminder of just how much had changed for him since he had first arrived in Konoha and for this reason and so many others he loved to gaze upon her.

Sai took one last lingering look before he moved across the cold, wooden floor and made his way into the hall. With the training that Sai had received he had no need to turn on the lights, so he merely continued walking through the inky void. The floorboards creaked slightly in protest as he made his way downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sai trudged towards the sink and turned on the taps. He was quick to splash a handful of water to his face, and It provided such cooling relief. Once finished, Sai filled up a glass and turned off the flow of water. He then took to sitting at the table and staring out of the window. The world was asleep, and only the soft glow of the street lamps illuminated the world outside. Soon enough Sai's vision blurred as he became lost in his own head.

"Sai?" said a voice that he had come to know as life itself. It was surprisingly gentle and not characteristically strong-willed or bossy. Yet it still managed to draw him out of his brooding state.

Instinctively Sai turned in the direction of the sweet sound and there standing in the kitchen was Ino. She was trying to stifle her yawns as she reached for the switch. Just then the room was flooded with light, and Sai had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness.

"What are you doing up?" the pale shinobi asked.

There was a soft answering laugh, and Sai felt his heart react.

"I think it's me, who should be asking you that question," Ino teased.

Instinctively the corners of Sai's lips began to pull upwards, and it still surprised him how naturally these true smiles came.

Ino moved to stand behind her husband then. She snaked her arms around his neck and brought them to rest against his chest. Sai felt the familiar heat as Ino's chest met his back and her chin settled on top of his head. Sai's hands moved on their own accord, and he was soon reaching for hers. Ino opened them up to him so that they could intertwine their fingers. Ino leaned into Sai then but asked no questions for she knew why he was awake. They had had frequent reiterations of such nights.

"You weren't there to stop me from falling out of bed," Ino joked, quietly then. Changing the subject had always been her tactic as the years had taught her that Sai didn't like to share particular parts of his past with her. Even though the past was the past, he was still worried that if Ino knew certain things, then she would start seeing him differently. This was a notion that Sai had just created in his head and it was ridiculous to Ino, but after many fights, she had learnt to just accept his stance.

"You do move around a lot when you're on your own," Sai acknowledged.

Ino caught the hint of humour in his voice and giggled. However, her amusement was brought to a swift end when she suddenly sensed a familiar chakra pattern. Immediately Ino turned around. Her eyebrows rose into her fringe as she spotted the little boy whose looks, were a marriage of her own and Sai's.

"Inojin," Ino said in surprise, "What are you doing awake?"

By now Sai had also turned.

Inojin's lower lip wobbled as he stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "I can't sleep."

Sai took a backseat then for he had no idea how to deal with child-rearing situations.

Ino, however, was quick to instinctively pick up Inojin. "Come on. We should be asleep," she said before turning to Sai and adding, "All of us should."

Sai merely nodded in acquiescence and rose to make his way towards her. Satisfied, Ino began walking however as soon as she reached the top of the stairs she noticed Inojin's grip on her tighten. Ino found herself frowning at her son's reaction yet the situation resolved itself when she passed Inojin's room. He instantly relaxed in her arms, and Ino found herself smiling softly at her son's relief. She had no intention of coddling her child yet there were times when it was required.

Ino carried Inojin all the way to her and Sai's room; All the while noting that her son was getting heavier and for a second she contemplated on just how quickly he had grown. It both excited and saddened her. With a melancholy sigh Ino pulled the covers aside and with Inojin snuggled deep into her embrace she settled into bed. Sai, however, remained standing on his side of the bed as he very much felt like a spare part. Fatherhood had not come as instinctively to him as motherhood had come to Ino. Just then though Sai felt a small hand grab his sleeve. He looked down to see that Inojin was tugging at it. Sai's forehead creased as he turned to Ino for direction. She merely smiled then and gestured for him to obey Inojin's wishes. Inojin continued to pull until Sai was lying beside him. Inojin then settled for keeping a hold of Sai's arm by hugging it to his chest. The little boy sighed in content as he lay safely and tightly between his parents and soon enough his eyes drifted shut. Within a few minutes, the young boy was sleeping soundly.

Sai faced his wife then to whisper. "He said he couldn't sleep."

Ino merely smiled before she kissed Ionjin's forehead. "He meant that he couldn't sleep on his own," she clarified.

"Why?" Sai asked.

Ino's smile morphed into a sad one. "Well let's just say that you're not the only one that experiences nightmares."

"Why would he? What could possibly haunt him? He's only 3 years old," Sai asked as he watched Ino tenderly brush away the strands of stray blond hair that fell over Inojin's eyes.

"You can still have fears for the future," Ino enlightened.

Still confused Sai asked. "What is he afraid of?"

A look of past pain clouded Ino's features then. "A thing that any child fears," she answered, "The loss of a parent."

Ino then lifted her eyes for a moment to ask. "Did you forget that you were two days late arriving back, from your scouting mission?"

Sai shook his head. "Not after your welcome home I didn't," Sai answered and his inflexion, still held remnants of desire.

Ino merely smiled at his reply, and although delighted by his implied compliment she waited patiently for Sai to decipher the true meaning of her words. It happened much faster than it did in the past. Mere seconds passed before Ino witnessed Sai's eyes widen.

Sai felt his heart freeze as Ino's words finally struck him. Could it be? Sai was quick to look down at Inojin. It suddenly made sense to him now. Why Inojin was holding onto him so tight? His son had been afraid for his life.

Sai continued to stare at Inojin. He already feels so much for me…

With shaky fingers, Sai reached to touch the same white skin as his own. He stroked Inojin's cheek albeit awkwardly. It had taken him years to develop the ability to express himself to Ino and even still to this day he fell short. How unfortunate was it that his son would suffer the same fate.

"I'm here," Sai said earnestly though, before adding. "I'm here and i'll…do better for you."

The corners of Inojin lips curved up slightly then and Sai's eyes widened as his heart ceased to beat. Sai wasn't sure if Inojin was dreaming or if he had heard him, but the effect was all the same.

Silently, Ino watched the vulnerable scene with a tender heart. Oh. How wrong she had been in her youth. Why on earth had she wasted so much of her energy and feelings chasing after Sasuke? Sai was the only one for her. He was the only one that she would ever want to raise a family with because he was an honourable man. True he was broken and on a constant journey to put himself back together but indeed to some degree everyone was. Sai was pure of heart and kind. He had given her his protection. He had been brave enough to let her in.

By now Sai had moved towards Inojin. He laid his head to rest on the pillow space just above his sons head. Sai buried his nose in Inojin's blond hair then and hugged him tight to his chest. Even after all this time, he was still a miracle to Sai. Inojin had been made out of his love for Ino. He was a living breathing part of Sai that was just walking around in this world. From Sai's dark days in the root, he could have never predicted that he would someday have such a gift. Inojin had become yet another anchor that held Sai to this world, and like Ino, inojin too needed him. He loved him and would mourn if he left this earth. A bubbling heat filled Sai's chest at the idea and the knowledge that he had people that care for him left Sai both humbled and grateful. With such comforting thoughts, Sai suddenly found that he too felt sleepy and the last thing the ex-root member heard was quiet laughter as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
